


La bonne décision

by Merirosvo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merirosvo/pseuds/Merirosvo
Summary: -Vous vouliez isoler Magnus pour mieux le manipuler, argua Alec. Vous m'avez piégé.-C'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Une raison supplémentaire que jamais je ne laisserai mon fils perdre son temps avec un Shadowhunter, encore moins un doté d'une capacité de réflexion limitée et qui pousse l'homme qu'il est censé tant aimer dans un puits de désespoir.Alec fut incapable de répondre alors que la culpabilité et la honte rongeaient son corps tout entier, sans relâche, sans pitié.Alec pensait avoir pris la meilleure décision de sa vie. Mais Magnus est porté disparu. Asmodeus le cherche, Lilith le cherche. Et Alec regrette.





	La bonne décision

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire sans utilisation commerciale de l'univers Shadowhunters, de la série ou des livres.

Alec patientait dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. À présent, il se trouvait sur son lit, l'esprit agité. Il attendait Magnus. Il l'avait laissé -quitté, abandonné- dans la librairie de sa mère. En revenant à l'Institut, en revenant dans sa chambre, il avait alors vu toutes les affaires de son ancien compagnon. Bientôt, elles ne seraient plus là. Elles seraient loin, inatteignables, comme Magnus lui-même. Alors il attendait que l'homme de sa vie revienne pour les récupérer. Cette pièce serait bientôt vide, vide comme Alec. Alec attendit. Mais Magnus ne vint jamais.

 

Lorsque le matin arriva et qu'il se trouva dans son bureau, il comprit alors que Magnus n'avait plus besoin de revenir à l'Institut. Il avait sa magie, après tout. C'était amplement suffisant pour se créer une nouvelle garde-robe.

 

Alec décida de faire de son bureau son nouveau lit. Il lui était impossible de dormir dans le même lit qu'il avait partagé avec Magnus, de se lever et de voir les vêtements qui lui appartenait, de voir ce qu'il avait perdu, ce qu'il avait abandonné.

 

« J'ai tout perdu, mon toit, mon travail, ma magie. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi ». Oh que les mots de Magnus l'avaient heurté. Ils avaient été le rappel implacable de l'acte qu'il avait commis. Il avait mis l'être qu'il aimait plus bas que terre alors qu'il était déjà misérable. Mais c'était la bonne décision, il en était sûr. Cela prendrait du temps mais, du temps, Magnus en avait à présent ; des mois et des années pour tomber amoureux de nouveau, pour guérir de la blessure qu'Alec lui avait infligée. Magnus avait sa magie. Elle était là, la solution. Tout irait bien, car l'ancien sorcier avait retrouvé ce dont il avait besoin.

 

Jace tenta d'insister, de comprendre. Isabelle le regarda, partagée entre la peine pour lui et la certitude qu'Alec avait pris la mauvaise décision. Clary lui assura qu'ils se retrouveraient, qu'ils se réuniraient de nouveau car c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Alec leur offrit des sourires contrits et élucida les questions, les regards. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il tenta de se donner corps et âme à son travail, à l'entraînement. Et qu'importait si tout son être criait Magnus le matin, implorait Magnus la journée et le pleurait la nuit. Il vivrait avec la sensation d'être à moitié vivant durant tout le reste de son existence. Mais c'était la bonne décision, il avait pris la bonne décision.

 

***

 

Alec ouvrit les yeux alors que le sommeil le quittait une fois de plus. Il se trouvait dans son bureau. Seul.

 

***

 

La nuit suivante, Jace le rejoignit dans son bureau et veilla sur lui.

 

 

***

 

-Magnus n'a pas répondu à mes messages, lança Isabelle quelques jours plus tard.

 

***

 

-J'espère qu'il va bien, entendit Alec alors qu'il traversait le couloir.

C'était Clary qui parlait à Jace, les yeux tristes. Jace l'enlaça. Alec pressa le pas.

 

***

 

-Toi et Magnus, c'est l'évidence, lui dit Jace en pleine patrouille. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous réconcilier. Dis-moi le problème ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? M'en parler ?  
-Laisse tomber, répliqua Alec.

-Tu allais le demander en mariage, bon sang !

« Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie » voulut crier Alec. Ce cri, il le sentait gronder au plus profond de lui. C'était son âme qui hurlait. Chaque jour lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu, ce qu'il avait accepté de perdre.

 

Un jour qui paraissait si lointain à présent, alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à descendre à Edom, celui-ci l'avait regardé dans les yeux. « Dis-moi que Jace n'en vaut pas la peine » lui avait-il dit. Le sorcier avait compris que perdre Jace, c'était perdre une partie de lui-même.

Mais perdre Magnus, c'était tout perdre.

 

***

 

-Tu devrais vérifier qu'il va bien, dit Isabelle juste avant de sortir de son bureau.

Alec fit semblant d'être trop concentré sur sa tablette.

-On parle d'Asmodeus, insista sa sœur.

Elle avait raison. Mais penser à Magnus réveillait en lui un sentiment de douleur comme jamais auparavant. Comment pourrait-il s'en approcher, le regarder, même de loin ?

-Fais-le ! décida-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis des semaines.

Le ton d'Izzy était devenu glacial. Il la regarda et rencontra des yeux presque déçus.

-Je... Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Magnus allait bien car il avait pris la bonne décision.

-Il doit être auprès de Catarina ou quelque part dans le monde en train de profiter de sa magie.

Le visage de sa sœur montrait à quel point elle n'y croyait pas. Alec détourna les yeux.

 

***

 

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Alec leva la tête et regarda la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir en trombe. Clary le regarda, paniquée. Derrière elle, il vit nul autre que Lorenzo. Alec se leva lentement de son siège, un sentiment étrange se propageant à travers son corps. La présence de Lorenzo l'alarma. Magnus, hurla son esprit.

-Je serai bref, dit le sorcier. Depuis un certain temps, une magie court les rues de Brooklyn. Elle ne fait que grandir, que prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que les semaines passent. Tout laisse à penser qu'il s'agit de l’œuvre d'Asmodeus.

 

Le sentiment d'alarme se confirma. Et Alec sentit qu'il tombait dans un gouffre sans fond.

 

***

 

-Tu es vraiment le roi des cons ! s'emporta Jace quelques minutes après.

 

Alec venait de tout leur raconter et la sensation de soulagement qui l'avait traversée ensuite était déroutante. Cependant, pour l'heure, les reproches n'avaient pas tardés. Alec encaissa. Clary le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Et ce qu'elle voyait la déplaisait au plus haut point.

 

-Je te l'avais dit, ajouta une Izzy implacable.

-Quel Chef de l'Institut incroyable vous faites, asséna Lorenzo, les yeux remplis de mépris. À cause de votre incompétence, Asmodeus est libre d'Edom. Vous nous avez tous mis en danger. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Clary, Izzy et Jace. Non seulement Lilith complote tranquillement non loin de nous mais Asmodeus également. Gloire aux Shadowhunters.

-Oh la ferme ! répliqua Jace.  
-Il as raison, dit Clary en secouant la tête. Nous avons pris des risques et ce ne sont pas nous qui en payons le prix.

-Et tous ces risques pour quel but ? poursuivit Lorenzo.

-Je voulais aider Magnus ! s'emporta Alec.

-Vous vouliez abréger vos propres souffrances, ne faites pas l'homme charitable, avança Lorenzo. Bane avait pris la décision d'échanger sa magie pour sauver votre parabatai. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il vous considère plus important que sa propre identité. Cet acte montre qu'il a plus besoin de vous et de votre sécurité que sa propre magie. Vous croyez vous être sacrifié pour son intégrité alors que vous étiez visiblement le garant de cette intégrité. J'ai toujours su que ses sentiments le mèneraient à sa perte mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous seriez celui qui le pousserait sur ce chemin.

 

Alec déglutit. Tel un poison qui progressait à l'intérieur de son cœur, une pensée prenait forme et montait jusqu'à son cerveau. Les mots de Lorenzo semblaient débloquer quelque chose dans son esprit. Il prenait conscience peu à peu d'un fait évident qui lui avait échappé.

 

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Il vous a supplié de rester car il avait déjà trop perdu. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes parti en lui expliquant qu'il était devenu trop difficile à gérer. À dire vrai, je ne serai pas étonné de découvrir qu'il a mis fin à ses jours après votre départ.

 

Sa phrase sonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Deux émotions s'emparèrent d'Alec. La première fut la colère : comment le sorcier pouvait-il parler d'une telle chose sur un ton aussi indifférent ? Mais l'émotion qui le fit vaciller fut la peur, une terreur incroyable qui s'infiltra dans chaque cellule de son corps.

 

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je refuse.

 

Lorenzo eut un sourire en coin.

 

-Je ne pense pas que Bane daigne attendre votre autorisation. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait si peu de droits sous votre... tutelle. Mais après tout, vous lui avez volé le droit de choisir pour lui-même. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

-Si vous êtes là pour empirer la situation, vous pouvez tout aussi bien partir d'ici ! argua Jace. Et puis, vous lui avez volé son appartement. Vous n'avez donc pas le droit de critiquer Alec.

-Je n'ai rien dérobé. J'ai présenté un choix à Bane, contrairement à Monsieur Lightwood ici présent. Quant au fait de quitter les lieux, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, déclara Lorenzo, le dégoût sur le visage. Mais nous avons deux énormes problèmes en liberté. Nous sommes tous en danger, quelque soit le peuple auquel nous appartenons.

-Lorenzo a raison. Et nous devons trouver Magnus rapidement, ajouta Izzy. Asmodeus est sûrement à sa recherche.

-Et il y a aussi des chances que Lilith le soit aussi car elle est en conflit avec Asmodeus, informa Clary.

-Heureusement que Magnus a récupéré sa magie. En tant que simple humain, il ne pourrait jamais faire face à tout ça, souffla Jace.

Lorenzo fronça soudain des sourcils. Il se tourna vers Alec.

-Avez-vous vu Asmodeus rendre à Bane sa magie et son immortalité ?

 

Une chape de plomb s'effondra dans son estomac. Minute après minute, parole après parole, la réelle portée de la décision qu'il avait prise se révélait à lui. Lorenzo mettait en lumière des éléments auxquels il n'avait pas pensé.

 

Lorsque Asmodeus lui avait présenté les conditions de son offre, Alec avait hésité. Quitter Magnus lui avait paru impensable. Mais il avait vite compris que c'était la seule solution. Car d'autres solutions, il n'y en avait pas. C'était ce qu'il avait cru, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé.

 

-Non, finit-il par répondre.

-La magie ne peut pas se donner en un claquement de doigts. Si je sens Asmodeus toujours en ville, c'est parce qu'il est toujours à la recherche de Bane. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fort possible que Bane est toujours un humain. Cela signifie donc également que vous avez brisé Bane pour... rien.

Alec ne put en entendre davantage. Il sortit précipitamment du bureau. Il entendit les autres l'appeler mais il ne pouvait pas leur faire face. La honte, la peur et l'échec le poussaient à se cacher, à pleurer sa blessure à l'abri des regards.

Lorenzo avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi suffisamment. Clary avait raison : celui qui payait le prix de son incompétence, c'était Magnus. _« À dire vrai, je ne serai pas étonné de découvrir qu'il a mis fin à ses jours après votre départ. »_

Alexander Gideon Lightwood s'effondra en larmes.

 

***

 

Ils retournèrent dans la boutique de la sorcière à laquelle il avait fait appel. Ils furent surpris en voyant que la place était quadrillée par des rubans de la police humaine.

 

-Cette magie... dit Lorenzo alors que ses mains s'activaient tout autour de lui. Asmodeus, ajouta-t-il en acquiesçant.

-Il a dû la tuer en s'échappant d'Edom, expliqua Izzy.

-Asmodeus a certainement réussi à maintenir la connexion malgré qu'elle l'ait coupée. C'est de cette manière qu'il a pénétré notre monde, continua le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le tracer ? demanda Alec.

 

Lorenzo secoua négativement la tête.

 

-Je sens sa magie par intermittence et seulement quand je traverse des endroits qu'il a lui même traversés.

-Quel est le dernier endroit où vous avez senti la magie d'Asmodeus ? Quand était-ce ? questionna Jace.

-Ce matin même. Je me trouvais chez un sorcier aux frontières de la ville de Queens.

-Allons-y ! annonça Alec sur un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

 

Lorenzo ouvrit un portail. L'un après l'autre, ils l'empruntèrent. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, ils se dispersèrent pour inspecter la rue. Jace suivit Alec, Izzy partit de son côté et Clary se joignit au sorcier. La rue était vide, nulle trace de combat ou de preuve quelconque indiquant le passage d'Asmodeus ou de Lilith. Izzy frappa soudain la bouche d’égout qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

 

-Je propose de jeter un œil là-dessous.

 

Ils s'exécutèrent. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir des égoûts. Ils marchèrent un long moment, silencieux.

 

Jace prit une inspiration, cherchant ses mots. Mais Alec le prit de court.

 

-Je l'ai mis en danger.

 

Jace le regarda, peiné. La voix de son parabatai lui était insupportable. Elle suintait de souffrance.

 

-Je l'ai abandonné. Je l'ai poussé dans les bras de son père. Il pensait qu'il ne valait rien sans sa magie. Et je lui ai fait croire que c'était vrai. Il fallait qu'il y croit. Mais à quel prix...

-On va le retrouver, Alec ! Je te le promets, lui assura Jace.

-Ne faites pas des promesses que vous n'êtes pas sûr de tenir, claqua soudain Lorenzo, fatigué des jérémiades qu'il entendait.

-Votre conseil, vous pouvez vous le mettre dans...

 

Mais le sorcier le coupa, faisant fi de son attaque verbale. Il ne regardait qu'Alexander.

 

-Admettons que nous le retrouvions, admettons qu'il n'ait pas commis d'acte désespéré suite à votre abandon. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous le récupérerez inchangé ? Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pourrez reprendre votre relation là où vous l'avez laissée ? Vous le trouverez dans un état pire que celui dans lequel il était la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. Cessez donc de vous rassurer comme si tout se passera bien. Lilith, Asmodeus... Nous sommes dans une situation critique, nourrie par votre stupidité à tous. Et, encore une fois, stupides vous vous montrez. Je ne porte pas Bane dans mon cœur mais si j'étais lui, j'utiliserais chaque once de ma magie pour vous envoyer loin, très loin de moi.

 

Alec voulut le contredire. Il souhaita répondre aussi véhément. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Car il avait raison, bien sûr qu'il avait raison, pensa-t-il avec force. Alec avait choisi d'accepter l'offre d'Asmodeus en pensant sauver la santé mentale, la vie de Magnus. Et maintenant, qu'en était-il de tout ça ? Qu'en était-il de Magnus ?

 

Il baissa les yeux alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Izzy se rapprocha de lui.

 

-On va le retrouver. Et, ensuite, on fera ce qu'il faut pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Ensemble, tous ensemble, on y arrivera. Et qu'importe si cela prend des années, des dizaines d'années... On sera là chaque jour et on l'aidera, on le soignera.

 

Lorenzo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Mais il n'ajouta rien. Pour lui, la cause qu'ils cherchaient à défendre était perdue. Lui, il était là pour sauver son peuple des possibles agissements de Lilith et d'Asmodeus. Magnus Bane semblait jouer le pont entre les deux. Voilà la seule raison de sa présence, pensa-t-il.

 

Ils continuèrent leur progression. Peut-être cherchaient-ils au mauvais endroit mais, dans l'absence d'alternative, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Les minutes s’égrainèrent et l'impatience, la terreur accompagnèrent les Shadowhunters durant chacune de ces minutes.

 

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après que Lorenzo leva une main. Elle s'imbiba de magie et il la fit tournoyer autour de lui.

 

-C'est infime, et c'est en train de s'estomper. Mais il y avait un sorcier ou une sorcière ici. C'est une magie très sombre, je peux l'assurer.

 

Alec hâta le pas, la panique et l'espoir s'entremêlant, s'entrechoquant dans son corps. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir, ce qui ressemblait à un abri.

 

Un abri d'un sans-domicile.

 

-Je... Vous croyez que... Magnus vivait là ?

 

Ce fut Clary qui posa la question fatidique. Elle se tourna vers Alec, avec des yeux remplis de rage.

 

-Je pensais que... Il devait avoir sa magie. Et avec sa magie, il pouvait aller n'importe où.

-À l'évidence, vous êtes dans l'erreur totale, lança Lorenzo.

 

Ils s'en approchèrent et constatèrent la présence de brûlures à de multiples endroits : sur le lit de fortune, sur ce qui semblait être auparavant des vêtements, sur les parois.

 

-Alec...

 

La voix d'Izzy l'alerta. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il l'aperçut. L'objet se trouvait par terre, entre deux poubelles renversées : la bague ronde que Magnus portait toujours à sa main gauche.

 

-Impossible de déterminer l'issue du combat. Magnus était ici, de ça nous en sommes sûrs. Qui de Lilith ou Asmodeus l'a trouvé en premier ? continua Izzy.

-Lilith, probablement. Asmodeus souhaite se réapproprier Bane. Toutes ces traces d'attaque n'ont pas de sens s'il s'agissait d'Asmodeus, répondit Lorenzo.

-Peut-être qu'il a rendu à Magnus sa magie et que c'est Magnus qui l'a attaqué, proposa Jace.

-C'est possible qu'Asmodeus et Lilith se trouvaient tous deux ici, au même moment et le combat a eu lieu entre eux, dit Izzy.

 

Alec regarda tout autour de lui, le désir de trouver un indice, aussi infime soit-il, se reflétant dans ses yeux. Il lui fallait retrouver Magnus, s'assurer de son intégrité, le soigner, l'aider, le soutenir et se mettre à genoux pour implorer son pardon.

 

Ce n'était pas simplement un besoin, c'était une nécessité. Chaque partie de son corps était tendue, tendue vers cet objectif vital. Sa posture était à mille lieux de celle qui était attendue du Chef de l'Institut. Il était, en cet instant, un homme amoureux qui craignait pour la vie de son compagnon, une crainte accompagnée de lourds regrets.

 

-Que fait-on maintenant ? On n'a pas d'autre piste, se lamenta Clary.

-Un travail de surveillance nous attend, répondit Lorenzo. Ils feront forcément surface de nouveau.

-Qu'ils le fassent vite ! éructa Alec.

-J'en déduis que vous regrettez notre petit arrangement.

 

L'effet fut immédiat. Ils se retournèrent violemment vers l'origine de la voix. L'adrénaline monta brusquement et ils se mirent en position offensive. Devant eux se tenait nul autre qu'Asmodeus. Lorenzo laissa sa magie sortir de ses mains mais retint son attaque. Asmodeus haussa un sourcil, peu inquiété.

 

-L'arrangement ne tient plus. J'imagine que vous n'avez même pas daigné tenir votre part, lança Alec sur un ton acide.

-J'y comptais mais mon fils s'est montré plus introuvable que prévu. Cependant, puisque vous ne souhaitez plus honorer votre part du marché, je n'ai plus à le faire. Quel égoïste vous faites, à changer d'avis sans tenir compte de mon fils. Magnus n'a jamais eu une once d'instinct de survie, déclara Asmodeus sur un ton méprisant.

-Vous vouliez isoler Magnus pour mieux le manipuler, argua Alec. Vous m'avez piégé.

-C'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Une raison supplémentaire que jamais je ne laisserai mon fils perdre son temps avec un Shadowhunter, encore moins un doté d'une capacité de réflexion limitée et qui pousse l'homme qu'il est censé tant aimer dans un puits de désespoir.

 

Alec fut incapable de répondre alors que la culpabilité et la honte rongeaient son corps tout entier, sans relâche, sans pitié.

 

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Où est Magnus ? interpella Izzy.

-Je suis ici car nous avons le même objectif. Lilith le partage également. Elle et moi-même avons trouvé Magnus simultanément. Cain était avec elle. Nous nous sommes combattus, ce qui a donné l'opportunité à mon fils de s'enfuir. Même si ses blessures ne sont pas fatales, il requiert des soins le plus rapidement possible.

-Je pensais que vous étiez assez fort pour gérer Lilith, lança Jace.

 

Asmodeus plissa les yeux. Alec fusilla son parabatai du regard.

 

-Lilith a retrouvé sa puissance et Cain lui sert efficacement de bouclier. Vous pourriez être le mien. Quant à vous, je vous conseille de ne pas faire de vagues, pointa Asmodeus en fixant Jace. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle Magnus m'a donné ses pouvoirs.

 

Jace perdit de sa superbe et détourna le regard.

 

-On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver Magnus ! s'exclama Alec.

 

Asmodeus acquiesça puis reprit.

 

-Lilith a entravé mes recherches. En d'autres termes, je prends le risque de la mener droit à mon fils.

-Mais cette fois-ci, on sera suffisamment nombreux pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, avança Izzy.

-Ne perdons pas un instant, pressa Alec. Comment retrouver Magnus ?

 

***

 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood était à présent un habitué des règles brisées. Mais il devait se l'avouer, ramener Asmodeus à l'intérieur de l'Institut, c'était peut-être atteindre un niveau un peu trop haut.

 

Néanmoins, le choix était limité. D'une part, Alec était prêt à tout pour retrouver Magnus. Ensuite, Asmodeus était un allié contre Lilith. Le dicton « l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami » prenait tout son sens ; bien qu'Alec pouvait difficilement considérer Asmodeus comme un ami. Si la culpabilité rongeait le Shadowhunter et qu'il regrettait à présent son choix, il n'oubliait pas que c'était le Prince des Enfers lui-même qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette horrible et dévastatrice décision.

 

Si Lorenzo était retourné à son domicile, ils se trouvaient tous à présent dans le bureau d'Alec. Bien qu'il ait ramené le Démon à l'Institut, il était hors de question qu'on apprenne sa présence. Il avait été clair : il ne sortirait pas de cette pièce et utiliserait uniquement la pièce attenante, à savoir la chambre d'Alexander lui-même.

 

Izzy et Jace se rendirent dans la salle des opérations pour garder un œil sur les écrans de surveillance, avec une attention particulière pour les frontières de Brooklyn. Clary regarda Alec, une question dans les yeux. Celui-ci acquiesça et elle sortit rejoindre les autres pour leur prêter main-forte.

 

Alexander, le regard acéré, vit Asmodeus s'installer confortablement sur un des sièges présents dans la pièce. Le Démon le fixait également mais son expression était plus confiante. Ils savaient tous deux qui étaient en position de force dans ce duel silencieux.

 

-Tant de haine à mon égard, pointa Asmodeus.

-Et cela vous étonne ?

-J'ai proposé l'arrangement. C'est vous qui l'avez accepté.

-Parce que je n'avais pas le choix !

-Vraiment ? C'est peut-être ce que vous croyez mais la vérité est toute autre. Il vous était possible de refuser ma proposition et de maintenir votre relation.

-Et à quel prix ? Magnus était malheureux.

-Vous l'abandonnant, l'était-il moins ? demanda Asmodeus, une expression ironique sur le visage.

-Vous m'avez demandé de briser son cœur. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal. Mais avec le temps, il s'en serait remis ! Cependant, je... j'aurais dû utiliser d'autres arguments que ceux que j'ai avancés. Magnus a besoin de sa magie, plus qu'il a besoin de moi. Néanmoins, je sais que j'ai échoué à le protéger, j'ai failli le pousser dans vos bras. Vous m'avez manipulé et j'étais trop aveuglé pour m'en apercevoir.

 

Asmodeus se leva gracieusement et s'approcha de lui. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Alec soutint ce regard qui semblait lire dans son âme.

 

-Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Récupérer mon fils ?

-Exactement. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Je vais réparer mon erreur.

-Magnus restera donc sans magie, un simple humain. Il continuera de vivre avec une sensation de vide.

-Je passerai le reste de ma vie à le soutenir. Je l'aiderai à traverser cette épreuve. Vous appeler, ça a été choisir la voie de la facilité. Magnus vaut la peine que je me dévoue pour trouver une nouvelle manière de le rendre heureux.

 

Asmodeus eut un sourire mauvais.

 

-Vos paroles paraissent si belles, si touchantes. Mais elles sont vaines.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je prouverai qu'elles sont sincères.

-Vous avez déjà montré une fois que vous n'êtes pas capable de supporter cette difficulté. Vous êtes remonté jusqu'à moi car vous le savez vous-même, vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas voir qu'il vous est impossible de rendre heureux mon fils. Le voir misérable, c'est constater votre échec.

 

Alec retint la sourde colère qui montait en lui. Chaque mot d'Asmodeus était un coup de poignard. Mais il devait rester fort.

 

-Tout comme vous ne souhaitez pas vous rendre compte que vous avez perdu votre fils et que Magnus ne veut plus avoir de lien avec vous.

 

Le Démon plissa les yeux. Durant un bref instant, Alec pensa avoir gagné l'échange. Car si les actions d'Asmodeus étaient profondément mauvaises, le Shadowhunter sentait que l'affection qu'il portait à son fils était réelle.

 

Cependant, le Prince des Enfers eut soudain un rictus.

 

-Admettons que vos paroles soient animées par un désir sincère. Je vous pose la question suivante. Pensez-vous que Magnus sera en mesure de pardonner la décision que vous avez prise pour lui ? Qu'il pourra pardonner la profonde blessure que vous lui avez infligée ?

 

Alec ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. L'homme poursuivit sur sa lancée.

 

-Ma rencontre avec mon fils fut bref mais instructive. Au-delà du fait qu'il soit de nouveau un sans-abri, qu'il se nourrisse de ce qu'il trouve dans la poubelle, j'ai vu son regard, sa posture. Je l'ai entendu parler. Ne plus posséder de magie l'a rendu misérable. Mais votre abandon l'a privé du désir de vivre.

 

Alec recula de quelques pas et détourna le regard. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder Asmodeus pour voir son sourire triomphant. Mais il lui fallait prendre de la distance pour s'éloigner de la vérité.

 

-J'imagine que nous aurons la réponse à cette question lorsque nous retrouverons Magnus, ajouta le père de celui-ci.

 

Alec garda le silence.

 

***

 

Ils n'eurent pas bien longtemps à attendre avant que Magnus ou, plutôt, Lilith refasse surface. Alec observa la vidéo qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il s'en abreuva, quand bien même la situation était catastrophique.

 

-On voit clairement Magnus être pourchassé par une ombre. Il peut s'agir de Lilith déguisée. La caméra a capturé cet instant il y a à peine trois minutes, déclara Izzy. Pas de temps à perdre.

 

Ils furent prêts, Lorenzo compris, en une poignée de secondes et Asmodeus les transporta tous à l'endroit où se trouvait la caméra de surveillance.

 

-Magnus courait dans cette direction, rappela Jace. Il doit rester en surface plutôt que les égouts car c'est plus facile pour lui de se fondre dans la masse.

 

En ce samedi soir, alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus nuit, les humains continuaient de se déplacer dans les rues ou de profiter d'un bon moment au bar.

 

-On se disperse, dit Izzy. Je vais avec Alec. Asmodeus avec Jace, et Clary et Lorenzo ensemble.

 

Mais Asmodeus partait déjà, ne daignant pas l'écouter. Izzy le rattrapa.

 

-Croyez-vous que je vais rester bien sagement à boire vos paroles et vous obéir ? Vous n'avez aucune importance à mes yeux. Comment Magnus a-t-il pu vous accorder du temps ? Cela me désespère.

 

Izzy soupira. Elle se tourna vers Jace et ce dernier rejoignit Asmodeus, bon gré mal gré. Ils prirent ensemble l'allée principale et Alec suivit sa sœur dans la rue parallèle.

 

-Je pense que tu as passé suffisamment de temps avec ton beau-père, lança la Shadowhunter alors qu'ils avançaient parmi les passants.

 

Alec soupira.

 

-Tu as bien fait. Quand je pense à ce que Magnus a vécu avec lui... Il m'a parlé de son passé, lorsqu'il était enfant. Magnus se sent coupable mais comment aurait-il pu lutter contre un tel manipulateur ?

-C'est un Démon, Alec. C'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si on devait lui demander s'il aime son fils, il répondrait oui. J'en suis certain.

-On va retrouver Magnus, renvoyer Lilith et Asmodeus d'où ils viennent et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre entre toi et Magnus.

-Je l'espère. Je... Son père a dit quelque chose qui... Il a peut-être raison.

-Quoi donc, Alec ?

-Que Magnus ne me pardonnera peut-être pas. J'ai menti quand je suis allé voir son père. Et lorsque je l'ai quitté, il fallait que son cœur soit brisé. Alors j'ai utilisé la peur de Magnus contre lui. Il m'a supplié de rester et je suis parti. Comment pourra-t-il faire table rase sur une telle chose ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire que ce sera facile, avoua Izzy. À la place de Magnus, je serais tellement enragée contre toi. Et je te le ferais bien sentir. Mais tu l'aimes. Et il t'aime. Avec du temps, de la communication, des excuses, ta présence constante, ton soutien, il pourra accepter ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faudra le rassurer encore et encore, lui montrer réellement que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais pour qu'il puisse vraiment te croire.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, assura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Et je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il me croie.

-Je sais.

 

***

 

Jace avait déjà eu son lot de moments gênants. Mais s'il y avait bien un moment qui excédait tous les autres, c'était celui qu'il vivait en cet instant. Asmodeus et lui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. En vérité, Jace le suivait et veillait à ne pas le laisser mettre de la distance entre eux car Asmodeus ne lui jetait même pas un regard.

 

Le Shadowhunter comprenait la portée des propos du Prince des Enfers lorsque celui-ci avait parlé de posséder son propre bouclier. Jace serait jeté en pâture à Cain pendant que le Démon s'occuperait de Lilith. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, pensa-t-il. La nécessité, c'était Magnus. La manière pour le retrouver et résoudre la situation étaient secondaires.

 

Il se demanda s'il devait briser le silence. Il se retint cependant d'ouvrir la bouche. Les derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec l'homme à côté de lui avaient été douloureux, un rappel de ce que Magnus avait perdu pour lui et Alec.

 

Quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé sa rupture avec l'ancien sorcier, il avait été grandement peiné pour son parabatai. Mais plus il y repensait et plus il songeait à quel point cela avait été difficile pour Magnus lui-même. Alec souffrait mais il connaissait la vérité. Il savait pourquoi cette rupture s'était produite ; Magnus, non. Il l'avait vécue de plein fouet, croyant être la raison même de cette séparation.

 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre Clary et lui. Il se souvint d'Alec lui posant la question. Mais il avait été sincère : il n'aurait pas pu mettre un terme à sa relation avec elle. En répondant, il n'avait eu en tête que la propre douleur qu'il aurait ressentie. Néanmoins, imaginer détruire le cœur de Clary, la blesser comme nul autre n'aurait pu le faire... Cette pensée créait en lui une souffrance bien plus grande.

 

Jace n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Alec n'aurait jamais du faire ça, pensa-t-il. Ils auraient du réfléchir tous ensemble à une autre solution. Son parabatai avait réagi de manière désespérée, dans l'espoir de rendre Magnus heureux. Et, aujourd'hui, aucun des deux ne l'était.

 

-Près du glacier.

 

Jace manqua de sursauter alors qu'il était tiré hors de ses pensées. Il regarda droit devant lui, dans la direction indiquée par son allié inattendu. Il put alors voir, au loin, dépassant le vendeur de glaces, la silhouette de l'homme que tous recherchaient : Magnus. Il n'eut pas du mal à reconnaître son ami. Il put apercevoir une partie de son visage, lui confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne personne.

 

Malgré le fait de savoir que Magnus était devenu un sans-abri en plus d'être un sans-magie, la vue de ses vêtements usés et de ses cheveux sales sans forme créa en lui une profonde vague de tristesse. Magnus Bane avait toujours été affublé de bijoux, de vêtements qu'il portait avec style et assurance.

 

Bon sang, pourquoi Alec avait-il agi si rapidement ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu, demandé conseil ? pensa Jace avec ardeur.

 

«  _Magnus se montre bourré le soir où tu veux le demander en mariage et tu en déduis direct que c'est terminé, qu'il n'y a déjà plus rien à faire pour l'aider ? Merde, Alec !_ »

 

La vue qui s'offrait à lui l'énerva soudain. Il n'aurait jamais du voir ça. Magnus n'aurait jamais du être dans cette situation. Il souhaita pouvoir déverser cette colère sur son parabatai mais tenta de la retenir à travers leur lien. Alec n'avait pas besoin de cette émotion supplémentaire. Il avait sûrement déjà affaire avec l'intensité des siennes.

 

-Que fait-on ? demanda Jace.

 

Asmodeus avait visiblement la réponse mais ne prit pas le temps de la lui donner. Il accéléra simplement le pas et le Shadowhunter en fit de même. Il envoya rapidement un message de feu aux deux autres groupes et la distance avec Magnus se réduisit peu à peu.

 

***

 

La douleur pulsait dans tout son corps. Son dos le faisait souffrir, résultat de sa chute contre le sol dur après une des attaques de Lilith qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Dormir sur un lit de fortune depuis plus de deux mois n'avait pas non plus aidé, pensa-t-il sur un ton mi-ironique, mi-amer. La blessure à son sternum rendait sa respiration chaotique et sa jambe le lançait atrocement alors que la douleur de la brûlure ne refluait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne devait surtout pas arrêter d'avancer.

 

Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, Magnus Bane était un grand sorcier, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Il vivait sa meilleure vie, aux côtés d'un homme qui le surprenait agréablement jour après jour. Et puis, comme si atteindre un stade de félicité si haut était un pêché, comme si le fait que ce soit lui qui atteigne ce stade était une honte, il avait tout perdu.

 

Magnus avait perdu son titre, son foyer, ses liens avec les autres sorciers, sa magie. Et Alexander. Semaine après semaine, les piliers de sa vie avaient disparu. Et le pilier le plus important était parti aussi. Alexander l'avait quitté.

 

Oh qu'il avait passé ses nuits à cacher son visage dans le matelas sale qu'il avait trouvé, tentant de dissimuler sa honte et sa culpabilité. Il avait fait fuir l'homme qu'il aimait. Comme tout le reste, comme tous les autres, il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il avait promis : rester, l'aimer, l'épauler.

 

Magnus n'avait plus eu personne, plus d'endroit où aller. La pensée de vivre chez Catarina s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée. Il n'avait pas pu. Le sentiment de déchéance qu'il ressentait était trop immense, trop spectaculaire. Comment aurait-il pu se tenir devant elle ? Comment aurait-il pu lui faire face ? Laisser Madzie le voir dans cet état lui aurait été insupportable.

 

Quand son corps avait pu se remettre en mouvement après le départ d'Alec de la librairie de sa mère, Magnus s'était laissé porter jusqu'au domicile de Maryse et avait déposé les clés de son travail dans sa boîte aux lettres. C'était la dernière tâche qu'il avait eu à remplir, la dernière qu'il ait pu remplir.

 

Il n'avait même pas pensé à ses affaires dans la chambre d'Alec à l'Institut. Son esprit n'avait pas songé un seul instant à retourner là-bas. Il avait alors déambulé dans les rues, luttant contre la voix à l'intérieur de lui qui lui avait chuchoté qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution, une seule fin pour lui.

 

Le chuchotement était devenu un cri puis un hurlement. Seul dans la nuit, dans le silence de la rue mais le tumulte bruyant de son âme, il avait contemplé l'évidence. Quelques pas seulement et il aurait alors atteint le pont, la fin. Quelques minutes et la voix se serait tue à tout jamais, la douleur aussi.

 

Pendant de longues minutes, il était resté immobile. Son esprit lui avait alors présenté les deux voies qui s'offraient à lui. La première s'était située à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Elle aurait été simple et rapide. La seconde, c'était comme revenir aux sources, redevenir ce qu'il avait été il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années : un être survivant dans la rue avant que, un jour, son père ne vienne lui tendre la main.

 

Le pont s'était trouvé devant lui, la bouche d'égout à sa droite ; le sommeil éternel devant lui, le sommeil dans l'insécurité à sa droite. Pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas compris, ses pas l'avaient détourné du pont. Il avait choisi la voie de droite.

 

Il ne sut jamais que son père s'était tenu au même endroit que lui quelques jours après.

 

***

 

Et puis, quand l'effroi de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait perdit son intensité initiale, quand chercher sa nourriture dans la poubelle devint un acte quotidien, quand l'hygiène ne fut plus qu'un détail superflu, quand la saleté sur son corps se transforma en habitude, quand le gras sur son visage et la soif dans sa gorge devinrent ses compagnons de vie, quand ses vêtements furent usés, odorants, quand ses ongles ne portèrent plus l'éclat du vernis, quand il vit que son apparence était devenu l'exact miroir de son âme, Magnua changea.

 

Les larmes se tarirent, la honte d'avoir poussé Alec loin de lui s'effondra, la culpabilité s'effaça. Alec n'était pas parti. Il l'avait abandonné. Alec l'avait nourri de belles promesses mais, comme tous les autres, il avait menti. Les belles paroles n'avaient été que des coquilles vides. Ce n'était pas que le Shadowhunter n'avait pas pu rester, c'était qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Il n'était pas resté.

 

Peut-être Alec y avait véritablement cru, en cet amour impossible à briser. Magnus l'avait certainement fait. Mais les mots doux et l'amour inconditionnel lui avaient été arrachés. Alec avait tout pris puis avait tout piétiné devant ses yeux. Il l'avait quitté alors qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Alexander Gideon Lightwood avait piétiné Magnus Bane. Et de ce Magnus Bane, il ne restait plus rien.

 

Il restait un homme qui léchait ses doigts pour ingurgiter le plus possible de nourriture ou d'eau. Il subsistait un individu qui survivait sans plus savoir pourquoi.

 

Il regretta. Il avait abandonné l'essence même de son être pour une personne qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer sans. Il avait échangé ce bien si précieux, ce don si gracieux qu'était la magie pour quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas ses promesses. Magnus avait failli, il avait failli à sa magie, à la magie elle-même. C'était de cela qu'il devait avoir honte. Et honte il avait. Il avait trahi la chose la plus majestueuse et belle qui existait dans ce monde.

 

_« Tes pouvoirs étaient incroyables. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça, pour eux, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi »._

 

Menteur. Menteur, menteur, menteur ! hurlait son esprit jour après jour. Alexander était comme tous les Shadowhunters. Ils prenaient et prenaient car ils pensaient que tout leur était dû. Qu'importait qu'Alexander ait cru en ce qu'il disait, qu'importait qu'Alexander ait vraiment voulu que cette relation marche, qu'il ait vraiment souhaité le soutenir.

 

Il avait décidé que non. Non, Magnus n'en valait pas la peine. Car un Magnus sans magie était un Magnus inutile. Et les Shadowhunters ne s’embarrassaient pas de choses inutiles.

 

Menteur, voleur. Il versa sa haine sur l'homme qu'il avait peut-être aimé le plus intensément de toute sa longue vie. Il lui était devenu vital d'en passer par là, par cette émotion. S'il continuait à aimer Alexander, s'il continuait à l'encenser, à lui trouver des excuses, il finirait par imploser.

 

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Magnus était persuadé, absolument certain qu'il serait resté auprès d'Alexander et qu'il aurait passé le reste de son existence, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde à lui apporter son soutien, à travailler d'arrache-pied pour lui redonner le sourire et l'envie de vivre.

 

Et continuer de vivre, c'était justement ce qu'il avait choisi. Alors Magnus passa journée après journée à éradiquer l'amour que contenait son cœur. Il chassa les souvenirs heureux en s'éloignant encore et toujours plus de Brooklyn, ne s'établissant jamais nulle part, créant chaque nuit un abri sommaire.

 

Et puis, Magnus aperçut son père dans la rue. Le cœur vide qu'il abritait dans sa cage thoracique ressentit alors une vive émotion et il ne sut pas s'il devait en être content ou déçu. Il fuit rapidement et, même sans magie, parvint à garder sa distance avec Asmodeus.

 

S'il ne pouvait faire face à Catarina ou Madzie, faire face à son père relevait de l'épreuve impossible. Car il souhaitait faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des centaines d'années, une chose qu'il s'en voulait de ressentir : il désirait l'étreinte de son parent. Il y a fort longtemps, cette étreinte promettait la sécurité absolue. Quand Asmodeus l'enlaçait, Magnus était protégé. Mais ce n'était plus d'actualité. Et il ne voulait pas s’embarrasser davantage en donnant une étreinte au Prince des Enfers.

 

Il ne comprit pas comment son père avait pu quitter Edom. Tout comme il ne comprit pas comment Lilith avait pu, elle aussi, s'échapper d'Edom.

 

-Sais-tu que la magie que tu lui as donnée, il l'a utilisée pour faire de mon château ma prison ?

 

La voix glaciale de Lilith le paralysa sur place. Il était venu chercher sous ce pont un abri pour la nuit, pas un duel inéquitable. L'information qu'elle lui donna créa en lui un sentiment de violation. Sa magie, c'était sa magie et elle était utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, pour une raison qui ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait pas de contrôle sur l'utilisation de ce qu'il possédait à l'origine, de ce qui était censé être à lui.

 

-S'il voyait ce que tu es devenu... quelle déchéance. La vision que tu offres m'emplit de dégoût. Qu'on en finisse car cela m'est insupportable.

 

Magnus accusa le coup. Il chercha un moyen de s'échapper, une tentative de gagner du temps.

 

-Ah, te voilà enfin. Tu en as mis du temps, déclara Lilith.

 

Derrière elle se trouvait nulle autre qu'Asmodeus. Et Magnus comprit alors. Il n'était qu'un pion, un appât. Lilith souhaitait simplement régler le conflit qu'elle entretenait avec son père depuis si longtemps.

 

Il ne profita pas du spectacle de leur combat. Il quitta les lieux dès qu'il le put.

 

***

 

La scène se répéta une seconde fois, dans les égouts. Il n'en sortit pas indemne et son corps accusa plusieurs attaques de magie de la part de Lilith. Il n'avait aucun doute que l'un des deux le rattraperait. Il n'en pouvait plus et la première voie, celle à laquelle il avait tournée le dos il y a plus de deux mois de cela, se rappela à lui.

 

Lilith souhaitait sa mort. Asmodeus désirait sa soumission. Alexander ne le voulait plus. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Maryse, Catarina, Madzie... Qui était-il pour eux à présent ? Que valait-il ? Les premiers prendraient forcément le parti d'Alexander. « Nous sommes tous là pour toi » avait dit Maryse. Menteuse, elle aussi. Quant à Catarina et Madzie, que pourrait-il leur apporter ? Elles iraient mieux sans lui.

 

Il regretta une fois encore d'avoir pris le chemin de droite après l'abandon d'Alexander. Le pont, voilà ce qu'il aurait du choisir.

 

Mais ce regret, il ne l'aurait bientôt plus. Il pourrait enfin goûter au repos éternel et, peut-être, trouver la paix. Il quitta la foule et s'approcha d'un pont où il pourrait être seul. Sans tarder, sans perdre encore une seconde inutile de plus, il monta sur la rambarde.

 

-Magnus !

 

Son esprit ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il devait imaginer la voix de Jace, c'était impossible autrement. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Soudain, il sentit la magie s'abattre sur lui et il fut tiré en arrière. Il tituba alors qu'il tentait de retrouver l'équilibre. Se redressant, le cœur battant et l'âme en proie au chaos, il vit alors Asmodeus aux côtés de Jace.

 

-Que... Quoi ?

 

La vue de Jace était déjà en soi surprenante. Mais la vue de Jace avec Asmodeus à ses côtés était complètement irréaliste.

 

-Magnus ! s'exclama le Shadowhunter.

 

La voix de celui-ci était partagée entre l'incrédulité et la peine.

 

-Tu.... tu comptais te...

 

Magnus le coupa.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et avec lui ? Quel arrangement as-tu passé avec lui ? Ma situation n'est-elle pas la preuve suffisante qu'il ne faut pas faire appel à lui ?!

 

Il se surprit lui-même en entendant l'acidité dans sa voix. Il était en colère. Jace leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

 

-Tout va bien se passer, promit-il. C'est Asmodeus qui est venu nous trouver.

 

Magnus se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci tendit une main vers lui.

 

-Regarde où cette relation avec un Shadowhunter t'a conduit. Qui étais-tu avant lui ? Que faisais-tu avant lui ?

-Je ne vous laisserai pas le manipuler, asséna Jace.

 

Ni Asmodeus ni Magnus ne lui accordèrent d'attention.

 

-Réponds, mon fils. Mes questions sont simples.

-Magnus, plaida Jace.

-J'étais Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Valentin me voulait mort.

-Détail que ceci. Qui étais-tu ? Quelles étaient tes pensées à ton égard ? Quelle vie menais-tu ?  
-La vie que je souhaitais, répondit Magnus. J'aimais mon corps et ce que j'en faisais, je me sentais en osmose avec mon identité. Mais une part de moi était vide et suppliait de s'ouvrir à nouveau, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

 

Jace le regarda, tendu, apeuré, désireux de changer les choses sans savoir comment procéder.

 

-Et ce vide, jusqu'où s'étend-il à présent ?

-Partout.

-Magnus, s'il te plaît, tenta d'interrompre Jace.

 

Alec arrivait, la situation s'arrangerait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Magnus alors qu'il regardait son père. Il n'était plus qu'un enfant qui attendait de son parent le réconfort et la sécurité, l'assurance que tout irait mieux.

 

Une silhouette bien familière apparut dans son champ de vision, derrière Jace. Alexander n'était pas seul mais Magnus était incapable de détourner le regard. Seul le Shadowhunter accaparait son attention.

 

***

 

Et cette attention était réciproque. Alec fixait Magnus intensément avec le chaos dans ses yeux. L'homme qu'il aimait se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Son image était bien loin de celle qu'il donnait habituellement. Il accusa le coup, l'état des vêtements de Magnus, de son visage, de la crasse sous ses ongles, la fatigue qui émanait de son corps. C'était de sa faute. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, avec la détresse dans le regard, c'était sa création, les conséquences de son acte, de sa décision.

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Asmodeus. Ce dernier n'était pas là pour les aider. Alec et sa famille n'étaient rien d'autre que des boucliers mais aussi des rappels cruels de ce que Magnus avait perdu. Asmodeus continuait de se servir de lui pour s'approprier son fils, pour le garder sous sa coupe.

 

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, l'homme qui avait changé sa vie pour le meilleur.

 

-Magnus, dit-il.

 

Celui-ci continua de le fixer mais resta silencieux. Alec chercha ses mots. Soudain, la posture de Magnus changea et il regarda derrière Alec.

 

Clary et Lorenzo venaient d'arriver mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Lilith et Cain s'étaient également joints à la fête.

 

-Maintenant, ça suffit ! Allez-vous en, tous ! Laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi souffrir en paix, siffla Magnus en levant les bras.

 

Alec sentit une pression apparaître sur son thorax, comme une barre de douleur qui s'étendait jusqu'en haut du ventre. Ce n'était pas que son apparence qui avait changé, Magnus semblait être un puits de douleur. Il suffisait de se pencher pour voir l'abysse.

 

-Je m'en serai voulue de rater une telle réunion de... famille, susurra Lilith.

-En ce qui me concerne, ma place n'est pas ici, déclara Magnus, le regard vissé sur elle.

 

Alec avança inconsciemment d'un pas. Les yeux de son ancien compagnon se tournèrent brusquement sur lui. Alec s'arrêta après y avoir lu le message clair qui lui était adressé.

 

_« Reste là où tu es. Pas un pas de plus »._

 

Magnus était en colère. Magnus était perdu. Magnus était blessé de toutes les manières possibles. Magnus ne voulait pas être blessé encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Et Magnus pensait qu'Alec pouvait le blesser davantage.

 

-Magnus, je...

 

Mais l'homme secoua la tête et recula jusqu'au bord, son dos contre la rambarde du pont. Jace fit un pas en avant, le bras tendu, la main grande ouverte. Alec prit alors conscience de la raison pour laquelle Jace tentait d'atteindre l'homme blessé, la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous sur un pont.

 

-Magnus, répéta-t-il, plus fort, plus intensément, plus urgemment.

 

Lilith décida de briser l'atmosphère. Elle leva le bras et regarda sa main se remplir de sa magie. L'instant suivant, elle envoya ce qui ressemblait à une boule droit devant elle, une cible en ligne de mire : Magnus.

 

Asmodeus fut plus rapide et s'interposa, la main grande ouverte. Il aspira à l'intérieur de sa paume le pouvoir de Lilith puis le lui renvoya. Cain fit un pas en avant et sa marque s'activa. L'impact créa une onde de choc et tous furent violemment repoussés, à l'exception de la Reine de l'Enfer elle-même.

 

Alec se releva immédiatement alors que son esprit prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de voir. Magnus venait de passer par la rambarde suite à la déflagration. Il courut jusqu'au bord, prêt à sauter, prêt à le sauver, qu'importe la manière.

 

Asmodeus tendit le bras, sa magie dansant entre ses doigts. Lilith l'empêcha de la déployer afin de sauver son fils. Elle lui envoya plusieurs salves d'affilée. Alec arriva au même moment et vit alors la main de Magnus agrippée à un pied de la rambarde. Magnus n'était pas tombé, il avait réussi à s'accrocher, pensa Alec avec un immense soulagement.

 

Il s'agenouilla et serra l'avant-bras de son ancien compagnon, s'assurant que celui-ci ne tomberait pas.

 

-Tiens bon, Magnus, je suis là ! Tends-moi l'autre main.

 

Pendant une longue seconde, Magnus ne fit rien. Il le regarda seulement, sa main pendant toujours dans le vide.

 

-Magnus, s'il te plaît, insista Alec en tendant la sienne.

 

Magnus soupira et attrapa le bras tendu. Alec le hissa alors au-dessus de la rambarde et la peur ne quitta son corps que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux debout sur la terre ferme. Immédiatement, Magnus recula, le lâchant, s'éloignant.

 

Alec reçut l'action en plein cœur mais ne dit rien. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le combat était toujours en cours. Asmodeus contenait la magie de Lilith qu'elle venait d'envoyer. Lorenzo avait enroulé sa magie autour de Cain et tentait de le bloquer dans une cage invisible.

 

Jace chargea Lilith mais Cain, usant de sa force inhumaine et sa marque, détruisit un mur de la cage et se mit sur sa route. Izzy lança son lasso. Il s'enroula autour du pied du vampire et elle tira pour le faire tomber. Entre le lasso et la magie de Lorenzo, Cain fut profondément déstabilisé et tenta vainement de retrouver l'équilibre.

 

Lilith empêcha Jace de l'atteindre. Ayant les mains occupées, elle utilisa de son souffle pour projeter sa magie. Le Shadowhunter fut éjecté et s'écroula plus loin. Clary, arme à la main, essaya à son tour. Asmodeus la gardait toujours occupée et Clary se dit que c'était leur chance.

 

Cain tira son pied avec violence et Izzy tomba par terre. Le vampire put alors contrer Clary et celle-ci tomba à son tour, non loin de Jace.

 

Lilith leva soudainement une main et elle attrapa de justesse une flèche qui visait l'espace entre ses deux yeux. Asmodeus profita de cet instant pour concentrer dans sa prochaine attaque l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

 

-Je suis Asmodeus, Prince des Enfers et toi, Lilith, n'es rien.

 

D'un geste sûr, confiant, il lança sa magie sur son ennemie. Lilith ne perçut pas de manière immédiate le contact brûlant sur son corps. Puis, chaque partie sembla s'embraser de l'intérieur, parcourant chaque veine. La magie d'Asmodeus prit possession de ses cellules, de ses organes, de sa vie. Elle hurla alors de douleur. Clary, qui l'avait déjà entendue crier de souffrance suite à la déflagration créée par la marque sur le front de Simon, recula pourtant sous le son déchirant qui emplissait l'espace autour d'eux.

 

Lilith posa les mains sur elle-même, cherchant désespérément à retirer le poison qui la détruisait. Cain la regarda, horrifié, impuissant. Elle implosa et disparut dans un nuage de fumée jaunâtre. Asmodeus venait de la bannir de nouveau à Edom, affaiblie plus que jamais. Cain, désavantagé, honteux, peureux, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

 

Asmodeus se tourna vers son fils, qui lui rendit lentement son regard.

 

-Qui est responsable de la venue de Lilith dans ce monde ? Qui as-su te protéger ? Qui as brisé ta confiance ? N'oublie pas ce qui vient de se produire. Ces questions, cette effroyable peine qu'est la tienne, les blessures physiques qui marquent ton corps, garde-les toujours en mémoire. Deviens plus sage avec ces leçons.

 

Alec le fusilla du regard et s'avança devant Magnus, tentant de rompre le contact visuel entre les deux. Mais Magnus leva une main pour l'arrêter. Alec sentit soudain le contrôle sur ses émotions lâcher.

 

-Vous n'avez pas tenu votre part du contrat, siffla-t-il.

 

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

 

-L'opportunité ne s'est pas présentée, avança simplement Asmodeus.

-Expliquez-vous. Maintenant.

 

Le Shadowhunter se tourna vers son ancien amant, rencontrant son regard peu confiant, presque méfiant.

 

-Je... C'est à cause de moi qu'Asmodeus est libre. Je lui ai parlé en utilisant une sorcière comme moyen de transmission. Ton père m'a fait une proposition : il ne te rendrait tes pouvoirs et ton immortalité que si je rompais avec toi.

 

Magnus resta silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarda l'homme devant lui comme s'il ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il voyait, comme si l'être qu'il avait aimé et l'être qui se tenait debout face à lui ne pouvaient être une seule et unique personne.

 

Magnus secoua la tête, refusant la vérité.

 

-Magnus... implora Alec en faisant un pas en avant.

 

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant l'autre reculer d'un pas à son tour.

 

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? cingla Magnus.

 

Sa voix était basse, comme le sifflement d'un serpent.

 

-Magnus...

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ?

-Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses être de nouveau entier, heureux.

-Et j'ai l'air d'être tout ceci pour toi ? Regarde-moi !

 

Alec sursauta puis baissa les yeux, l'air honteux.

 

-Tu regrettais ton choix, plaida-t-il.

-Même après ce que nous avons traversé et vécu ensemble, tu ne me comprends toujours pas.

 

Alec releva les yeux, blessé.

 

-Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime. Bien sûr, ce choix m'a apporté de la souffrance. C'était inévitable. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'était toi qui aurais perdu une partie de toi.

-C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai voulu faire la même chose que toi. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, pour Jace. C'était à mon tour.

 

Magnus secoua négativement la tête.

 

-Tu ne t'es pas sacrifié tout seul, Alexander. Tu m'as sacrifié aussi, tu as sacrifié notre relation. Ce sacrifice, nous le portons à deux. Ce choix que j'ai fait, moi seul avais le pouvoir dessus. Je suis le seul à avoir pris cette décision. Tu as choisi pour nous deux, à ma place. Les situations sont différentes. Tu souffrais de me voir peiné. Et ta décision nous a fait souffrir tous les deux.

 

Magnus se tourna vers le rebord du pont.

 

-Je voulais mettre un terme à ma vie, Alexander. Je voulais tout arrêter. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour toi de comprendre que la décision que tu as prise n'était pas la bonne ? Elle était risquée, inutile et stupide.

 

Alec déglutit alors que la culpabilité et les remords étaient autant de coups de poignard. C'était comme une toxine qui s'étendait dans tout son corps et il voulut crier de douleur.

 

-Qu'aurais-je du faire ?

 

Magnus soupira.

 

-Tu as choisi la fuite parce que c'était trop dur à gérer : ma souffrance, ton impuissance. Tu t'es épargné une douleur sur le long terme. Les raisons que tu m'as évoqué quand tu m'as quitté, elles étaient vraies. Tu dis qu'il s'agit de la proposition de mon père mais, en vérité, tu ne m'as pas menti. Tu as dit que ce tu pensais.

 

Il le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'une peine inimaginable, une peine illimitée. Alec eut peur, peur que Magnus disparaisse sous ses yeux, terrassé par cette douleur qu'il lui montrait. Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il se trompait, qu'il était aimé. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car l'homme continua.

 

-La seule chose que je souhaitais, la seule chose que tu pouvais faire aurait été de rester à mes côtés et de me soutenir. Ce soutien inébranlable, c'était tout ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin. Ça aurait été suffisant, avec le temps. La dépression ne se soigne pas d'un claquement de doigts, reprit-il.

 

Magnus pointa alors Asmodeus. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

 

-Mais tu es allé chercher ce claquement de doigts. Et regarde-nous maintenant.

-Je suis désolé. Magnus, je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais bien faire, j'ai agi de manière désespérée car je voulais t'aider.

-Il suffit, asséna Asmodeus en s'avançant. Je pense que tu as bien compris l'enseignement que j'ai voulu te donner : les personnes ici que tu chéris tant, tu ne peux leur faire confiance.

-Et je peux te faire confiance ? se moqua Magnus. Vous avez tous deux agi derrière mon dos, chacun avec la croyance que vous faisiez le bon choix.

-Que comptes-tu faire alors ? demanda Asmodeus. Tu n'as nulle part où aller.

-Il m'a. Il nous a, nous, claqua Alec. L'Institut t'es grand ouvert.

 

Magnus secoua la tête.

 

-Cela ne m'est pas possible.

-Magnus, plaida Alec.

-Alors laisse-moi au moins te payer l'hôtel, proposa Izzy. Après que Lorenzo t'ait soigné. Tu es blessé. Tu tiens difficilement sur ta jambe, je le vois.

 

Lorenzo haussa un sourcil mais ne réfuta pas la proposition. La Shadowhunter s'approcha gentiment en direction de l'homme brisé face à elle.

 

-S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle. Nous te devons au moins ça. Repose-toi dans un endroit neutre, reprends tes forces. Choisis l'hôtel que tu veux et reste-y aussi longtemps dont tu as besoin.

-Izzy... commença Alec.

-Merci Isabelle, dit Magnus.

 

Izzy lui sourit.

 

-Dans ce cas, ta magie reste mienne, mon fils. Ton aveuglement est désespérant. Mais fais-donc, reprends tes forces, remets de l'ordre dans cet esprit perdu qu'est le tien. Je t'attendrai car du temps, j'en ai. Tu me reviendras car il ne peut en être autrement. Je sais me montrer patient, contrairement à ton cher Shadowhunter.

 

Avant que quiconque puisse agir, l'homme disparut.

 

***

 

Durant une longue semaine, Alec n'eut pas de nouvelles de Magnus ou, plutôt, il n'en eut pas de lui. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Luke, Simon, Catarina et Madzie rendirent visite à l'homme dans l'hôtel qu'il avait choisi.

 

Ce furent eux qu'ils le gardèrent au courant du déroulé du rétablissement de Magnus. Izzy avait insisté auprès de lui. « Laisse-le respirer un peu, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Te voir maintenant, ce serait trop ».

 

Alors Alec lutta contre l'instinct qui le poussait à prendre l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, de le rassurer toute la vie durant, de l'aider. Il attendit, comme on le lui avait dit, comme il avait appris. Puis, Magnus arriva quelques jours après à l'Institut, souhaitant lui parler.

 

-Allons dans mon bureau, proposa gentiment Alec pour leur donner de l'intimité.

 

Mais l'homme secoua la tête. Tous deux debout dans l'allée qui menait à l'entrée, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec intensité.

 

-C'était mon choix, commença l'ancien sorcier.

-Je sais. J'ai compris à présent, dit Alec en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

 

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'excuser longuement.

 

-C'était mon choix, répéta Magnus. Ce n'était pas un choix agréable et il n'était pas totalement libre. Il était délibérément douloureux. Tu as pu le constater toi-même, c'est ce qui se produit avec le Prince des Enfers. Mais c'était mon choix. Si tu pensais agir pour mon bien, tu m'as pourtant ôté la possibilité de choisir. Tu as choisi pour moi. Tu m'as brisé, Alexander. À quoi bon avoir ma magie si je n'ai pas de valeur sans ?

 

Alec ouvrit la bouche, prêt à l'interrompre, prêt à lui expliquer autant de fois que nécessaire que Magnus avait de la valeur, magie ou sans magie.

 

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais que crois-tu que j'ai pensé après que tu m'aies abandonné ? À ton avis, quelles pensées m'ont traversé ? Si tu avais pris en considération ce que j'ai pu te dire tout ce temps, les insécurités que je porte et que je t'ai révélées, tu n'aurais pas pris une telle décision. Tu m'as privé de mon libre arbitre, de ma confiance en moi et de ma confiance en toi. Je t'aime, Alexander. Mais tes actions ne sont pas sans conséquences. Et la conséquence, en l’occurrence, c'est moi.

-Magnus, je... je t'aime. J'ai échoué, je sais. Je regrette cette décision. J'ai fait tout ça pour rien, en plus, se lamenta Alec. Mais je t'aime, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du faire ça. Je veux... je... je me rachèterai. Laisse-moi la possibilité de regagner ta confiance, de m'en montrer digne.

 

Magnus lui sourit tristement.

 

-J'ai moi aussi pris une décision. Et même si elle est douloureuse, je sais que c'est la bonne. Au revoir, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

-Magnus, non, je...

 

Mais une main l'empêcha de rattraper l'homme qu'il aimait de toutes ses forces alors que celui-ci s'éloignait.

 

-Alec...

-Lâche-moi Izzy ! s'exclama-t-il en forçant pour se défaire de la poigne de sa sœur.

 

Magnus Bane continua sa marche jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis sortit en la refermant derrière lui. Il quitta l'Institut sans un bruit, de l'argent généreusement donné par Isabelle, Jace et Clary dans son sac. Tous étaient déjà au courant, seul Alec ne l'avait pas été. Il avait gardé ce moment pour la fin car c'était le moment le plus important de tous.

 

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. Mais avant, il avait un dernier détour à faire : Maryse. Celle-ci l'avait invité dans son librairie, indiquant également dans son message qu'elle souhaitait lui témoigner son soutien et son affection. Elle aussi désirait l'aider pour son nouveau départ.

 

-Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu ? s'emporta Alec contre sa sœur. Tu me disais la dernière fois de ne pas le laisser partir. Et, là, tu acceptes ça.

-Parce que c'est Magnus qui a pris cette décision. Il l'a prise pour lui, il choisit pour lui-même. Il est brisé et, pour être honnête, te voir jour après jour jetterait uniquement de l'huile sur le feu. Il a besoin de temps.

 

Alec sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que tout semblait l'écraser. Le souffle douloureux, le ventre contracté, il tomba dans les bras d'Izzy.

 

-Je suis désolée, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Du temps... c'était ce que j'aurais dû lui en laisser quand il a perdu une seconde fois sa magie. Je voudrais effacer ce que j'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je nous ai fait ?

 

Effondré dans l'étreinte d'Isabelle, il songea à Magnus. Il pensait que se retirer de sa vie aiderait, à terme, l'homme de sa vie à se sentir mieux. Mais en brisant leur relation, il les avait tous deux brisés en même temps.

 

-Je veux m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Je veux me racheter. Asmodeus court toujours les rues et...

-Et tu le feras, lui assura Izzy. Petit à petit, avec le temps. Je lui ai fait promettre de nous donner des nouvelles aussi souvent qu'il le peut ou qu'il le veut. On ne le laissera pas seuls, on sera là, tous ensemble, avec lui, à son rythme. Quant à Asmodeus, je pense qu'il se tiendra tranquille pour le moment. Magnus n'est pas en état de le rejoindre et il le sait.

 

Cette fois-ci, Alexander Gideon Lightwood se fit la promesse suivante : il attendrait, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Et si, un jour, Magnus acceptait de lui donner une infime chance, Alexander la saisirait et lui montrerait que cette décision en vaudrait la peine.

 

***

 

Magnus n'avait pas songé à cet arrêt impromptu avant de quitter la ville. Mais après une dernière étreinte avec Maryse, cette pensée s'était imposée naturellement à lui. Ses pas le menèrent à son ancien loft. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement qui appartenait maintenant à Lorenzo.

 

Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de frapper.

 

-Bane.

-Bonjour Lorenzo. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

 

Lorenzo acquiesça et le laissa pénétrer le lieu. Magnus regarda autour de lui puis se tourna vers le sorcier.

 

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je voulais vous remercier pour vos soins, pour votre aide. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas là particulièrement pour moi. Mais c'était important pour moi de vous remercier.

 

Lorenzo le regarda un moment en silence avant de prendre en considération ses remerciements d'un hochement de tête.

 

-J'ai également une petite question mais libre à vous de ne pas y répondre, bien entendu. Je me demandais simplement si vous connaissiez un sorcier qui aurait besoin d'une paire de bras. J'aimerais participer à... quelque chose. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas très bien moi-même quelle pourrait être cette chose. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais apporter mon aide à quelqu'un, malgré le fait que je reste toujours sans magie.

 

Lorenzo sembla réfléchir.

 

-Non, je n'ai rien pour vous, finit-il par dire.

 

Magnus hocha la tête, déçu mais pas surpris de la réponse.

 

-Je ne vous refuse pas parce que je vous trouve sans valeur. Je vous refuse parce que je ne vous apprécie pas.

 

Magnus eut un sourire.

 

-Merci.

-Vous êtes bien le seul à me remercier de vous dire que je ne vous aime pas.

-Vous êtes honnête. C'est... rafraîchissant.

-J'imagine que ça l'est, effectivement.

 

Magnus se rapprocha de la porte, prêt à partir.

 

-Bane.

 

Sa main se stoppa au-dessus de la poignée.

 

-Vous n'avez plus qu'une vie à présent à moins que vous ne décidiez de rejoindre votre père. Si tel n'était pas le cas, et si vous choisissez d'entrer dans une nouvelle relation, gardez à l'esprit que personne ne devrait vous sacrifier ou attendre un sacrifice de votre part. La prochaine fois, dites non. Dites non à vous-même et préservez-vous.

-Pour quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas, vous donnez des conseils... judicieux.

-Je hais le Magnus Bane qui pensait que tout lui appartenait, celui que vous étiez il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. L'homme que j'ai devant moi, je ne sais plus qui il est et je ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez vous-même.

-C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression d'être une feuille blanche en morceaux et que j'essaye de raccorder.

-Faites-le bien. Que je ne vous retrouve pas aux côtés de Lightwood dans quelques semaines.

 

Mais Magnus secoua la tête.

 

-Cette situation n'arrivera pas. J'ai besoin de tourner la page, de vivre autre chose, autrement et je ne pourrais le faire avec lui à mes côtés.

 

Lorenzo acquiesça. Il claqua des doigts et Magnus sentit son nouveau portable -cadeau de Simon et Luke- chauffer dans sa poche. Lorenzo sortit son propre portable de sa poche.

 

-Mon numéro se trouve dans votre téléphone et votre numéro dans le mien.

-Merci beaucoup, Lorenzo.

 

Celui-ci acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis lui fit un signe de main pour l'enjoindre à sortir. Magnus s'exécuta. Il quitta le loft, la ville et les cendres de son ancienne vie.

 


End file.
